instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Veronica Ibarra
}} The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 28 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Head of the Departamento de Seguridad Magica 8. What is your character's blood status? Half-Blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Simoun Ibarra and Clara Alba were star-crossed lovers doomed to be separated from the start, what with Simoun hailing from a family who is really against Muggleborns and Clara being a Muggleborn herself. But somehow, they managed to hide their romance from Simoun's strict parents. Simoun somehow managed to make his parents believe that he was here in the Philippines for a long term mission. They both lived in a small, but comfortable, house in Quezon. Both were Aurors at that time. Their life was comfortable, peaceful... and childless. No matter how much they tried, Clara was never able to conceive. They had given up after attempting one last time. Clara was disappointed that she had never given her love something he wanted above all, while Simoun comforted Clara and told her that it's okay, it's okay as long as they were together. However, a miracle happened. Clara became pregnant, much to the couple's joy. Their joy was multiplied when it was revealed that Clara was carrying not one, not two, but three children in her womb. :Triplets. All female. Knowing how rare that was, the couple did their best to ensure their babies would live a nice life. The couple took a leave from their job as Aurors and Simoun took over the domestic chores for Clara, much to the latter's refusal. Simoun didn't listen, though, only telling Clara that he was doing this for her and their babies. Wanting the best for her babies, too, Clara agreed. All was well. The triplets were born healthy, thank Merlin. Maria Veronica Ibarra was the eldest of the triplets, followed by Marianne Vanessa by 5 minutes, and then Marisela Victoria for another 5 minutes. They were fraternal triplets, but everyone can agree that they are all beautiful, a wonderful mix of both their parents. But Simoun forgot one very important thing, the Ibarras' magical family tree tapestry. The tapestry was enchanted to show any and everyone born into the Ibarra line. The triplets were no exception. Fortunately, the tapestry didn't show Clara, for it only adds anyone born into and with the Ibarra blood in their veins. The Ibarra patriarch and matriarch found out about Simoun's daughters and demanded for him to return home and explain himself, or they themselves would come to him. Fearing his love and daughters' safety and knowing how strong his parents' discrimination against Muggleborns were, he chose the safer option; return home. This broke both their hearts, but they knew it was the safer option. With a pained heart, Clara let him go. Simoun never came back, no matter how long Clara waited for him. She never stopped loving him, she never fell in love with anyone else, she never married. But she knew Simoun still loved her. He showed it through the times her bills get mysteriously paid, the time when she found several hundred galleons deposited into her bank account, the times when beautiful parcels were delivered during her or the triplets' birthdays, the times when beautiful flowers were delivered to her every February 14th. She raised the triplets alone, surviving through sheer willpower and Simoun's love. The triplets grew up with tales about their missing father, how kind he was, how charming he was, how stubborn he was... They never grew tired of hearing about him, especially how their mother's eyes light up at the mere thought of him. They were taught many things, but most of all, they were taught to see everyone as equals, to never discriminate, to always stick together, and to follow not only their heart, but their mind too. Growing up, the triplets followed their mother's teachings diligently and stuck together like glue. They were never separated for more than 5 minutes. They were the most diligent and polite girls you could ever meet, and Clara was very proud. In fact, she even sent Simoun regular letters to update him about his daughters' growth and development. It's as if they were only in a long distance relationship and not separated by a huge wall of discrimination built by Simoun's parents. Simoun's parents never knew Clara was a Muggleborn, since Simoun lied about his triplets' mother, telling them that he never knew the mother's identity and that he's still trying to find his offspring. Luckily, they believed him. However, fate wasn't done with them. After nearly ten years of taking care of the triplets, the stress finally caught up to Clara. Though the changes weren't noticeable, Clara slowly became weaker as the days pass by. Some days she would feel a tad too tired to do any chores. Other days she would feel dizzy and nauseated. Worried about their mother's health, the triplets insisted she rest for a few days and they do her chores for a while. Clara initially disagreed, but after an hour of vomiting, she agreed. No matter how much rest or medicine Clara took, her health showed no signs of recovering. The triplets were told that Clara had only less than a month to live, and that she had to be confined in a hospital if they want to make her stay alive longer. Despite wanting to chose the second option, they didn't, for Clara wanted to be with her children rather than get stuck in a sterile hospital room. Clara took the news of her deteriorating health rather calmly. Clara wrote out a last letter to Simoun, explaining about her deteriorating health, about how much she loves him, and about how their daughters would need their father after her death. This saddened Simoun greatly and he went great lengths to ensure he's by her side when she departs. On another "business trip", Simoun returned to the Philippines after nearly 10 years. After introducing the girls to their father, they spent the rest of the three weeks together as a family, trying their best to forget the looming tragedy ahead. Custody arrangements were made, bonds were renewed, and a family was reunited, even if for only 3 weeks. Clara's illness had brought them back together again, and they were thankful for that small opportunity. Not three weeks later, Clara departed from the mortal world, leaving the rest of the family a grieving mess. The triplets knew they were soon to move to Spain with their father so they spent the last of their days in the Philippines reminiscing, showing their father the places Clara had firmly loved. Before they knew it, they were off to Spain with Simoun, ready to start a new life. When the triplets started attending ILM, they were all sorted into Crepare. The triplets' school life was a blur, none of them remember much of it anymore. But they do remember the nights of reminiscing, star-gazing, and the nights of mourning when their mother's death anniversary passes. Once they graduated, they headed on different paths; Veronica to the Ministro, Vanessa to El Centro Inmuno, and Victoria to the Philippines to become an Auror herself. Veronica started off as a regular Auror. It was only nigh time until her true talents started to show, easily climbing up the ranks. She was promoted to head just recently and strives to become one of the best department heads of her time. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). On normal days, Veronica is probably the most motherly person you've ever met. She frets over you, hovers over you, and generally act like she's your real mother. This is probably the fruit of being the eldest of three and being head of one of the Ministro's departments. Her motherly nature has earned her the nickname of 'Team Mom' in her department, and she gladly complies to her new title. In addition to Veronica's motherly aura, she is also a very responsible and confident leader. She keeps her head calm during conflicts and prefers brains over brawn. Her strategic skills are of great value and has saved her and a few of her teammates during her time as a regular Auror. For now, to satisfy her eternally-running brain, Veronica plays strategic games in her spare time. Her warm and motherly aura are only rivaled by her legendary temper. When Veronica gets mad, she gets hella mad... and is prone to punch the nearest solid object. Believe me, Veronica's punches hurt a lot. A lot of shouting can be predicted with a few things being thrown and a rather creative string of curses flowing from the department head's mouth. Slamming of doors included, too. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 3 Number of D's: 0 Category:Sorted the answers fit sapere better, but since you mentioned crepare